Easter Eggs dans GTA San Andreas
*Le jeu vidéo reprend la grande théorie du complot, très présente dans les années 1990, on notera la présence d'un lieu (Zone 69) pouvant rappeler la Zone 51, ainsi que plusieurs allusions à l'assassinat de Kennedy, le premier pas sur la Lune, la présence d'extraterrestres, les tensions atomiques, ainsi que les tensions entre les agences gouvernementales internationales telles que la CIA, le FBI et également Le Cartel. Toutes les théories sont appuyé par Truth et durant une mission CJ confiera à César qu'il croit certaines des thèses avancées par Truth. *Allez jusqu’au Gant Bridge (le pont rouge) qui relie San Fierro à Las Venturas. Avec l’aide du jet pack ou d’un hélicoptère, volez jusqu’au sommet du pont. Regarder à l’intérieur du pont il doit y avoir une inscription : «There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away. » Ce qui fait en français, «Il n’y a pas œufs de pâques ici. Allez ailleurs ! » Cet œuf fait référence à Vice City, où il y avait un œuf de pâques caché dans un mur. *En tirant sur la lune avec un fusil de sniper, vous pouvez la redimensionner. *Une fosse commune est présente à Las Venturas, plus précisément à El Castillo del Diablo. Vous y trouverez un Bobcat ainsi que des corps et des sacs (utilisés par la police pour déplacer les corps). *La nuit vous pourrez observer une constellation qui forme un R comme Rockstar.thumb|Constellation R* *Allez à Angel Pine, sur la route principale, derrière le Clukin' Bell. Regardez sur le trottoirthumb|Poubelle contenant des cartes de Vice City d'en face, vous verrez trois poubelles, regardez dans celle du milieu avec un appareil photo, vous verrez des cartes de Vice City. *Dirigez vous vers les 5 tours de San Fierro à côté de l’aéroport. Les bâtiments à l’ouest des tours ont des autocollants de Vice City sur les fenêtres. *Au cimetière de Los Santos entre 20h et 6h vous pourrez y voir un tag : «Families 4 Life » cependant il disparaît le reste de la journée… *Lorsque vous ne touchez pas à votre manette pendant un petit moment, CJ chantera une musique entendue à la radio. CJ chantera les chansons de votre radio préférée. *Lors de la mission "Madd Dogs Ryhme Book Sneak", il y a un des gardes qui joue à Driver 3. Il est entrain de rire du jeu. *Vous souvenez-vous encore que dans GTA 2 vous avez commencé et sauvegardé tous les niveaux dans un même lieu appelé Jesus Saves? Il y a un petit rappel à côté du salon de coiffure dans le quartier de Playa del Saville. *Dans le magasin Zero RC on peut apercevoir des figurines de quelques personnages de GTA Vice City et de Manhunt.thumb|180px|Les boîtiers de figurine de Vice City. *Lorsque vous avez joué la mission "End Of The Line", vous avez sans doute remarqué un paillasson devant le palais de crack de Smoke. Il est écrit: «Not Welcome Rockstar North." *Le nombre 69 est extrêmement présent dans L'Etat de San Andreas, il fait référence à une position sexuelle. *Dans une caserne de pompier à Doherty à côté du garage de CJ se trouve un camion de pompier à la française et à l'aspectthumb|Pompiers Français plutôt inhabituel des autres camions de pompier de GTA. En effet on ne peut pas déclencher la sirène et on ne peut pas s'en servir pour les missions pompiers, et le plus étrange c'est que le nom du véhicule n'est pas "Fire Truck" mais "Pompiers" écrit en français, et que quand on roule avec, l'échelle se balade de droite à gauche.Il semblerait que dans la mission "End of line", Tenpenny prend ce véhicule et non pas un "Fire truck". *Lors des missions du braquage de la banque "Caligula's Casino", vous pouvez remarquer que le plan du Casino est dans un tableau refermable et que le devant (lorsqu'il est fermé), il y a une affiche des Love Fist dans Vice City, c'est un groupe de Rock réputé. *Sur le chemin de la ferme de The Truth, à Flint County vous trouverez toutes sortes de panneaux. Dont un dit : "thumb|Le panneau de la ferme de Truth. Trespassing violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again". Ce qui signifie :" les personnes passant ici se feront tirer dessus, les survivants se feront encore tirer dessus". On le trouve aussi devant les zones millitaires, ou devant les usines. *Lorsque vous êtes recherchés par un hélicoptère de police, si vous avez le temps de regarder, vous verrez que l'hélicoptère n'est pas seul. En effet, un helicoptère de San News l'accompagne. *Un hotel V-Rock se trouve au Nord-Est de Las Venturas. *Dans la ville vous trouverez des distributeurs de canettes identiques à ceux de Manhunt. *Chose étrange, souvent près du Mont Chiliad, surtout vers le sommet, des avions se scratchent. Cela arrive aussi à San Fierro, souvent devant le Cluckin' Bell de downtown. Il s'agit certainement d'un simple avion de passage qui rencontre certains obstacles, tout les avions qui s'écrasent se situent près d'un point particulièrement haut (montagne, forêt assez haute, immeubles hauts ...). Les avions controlés par l'IA ne volent pas assez haut pour éviter ces obstacles. *Dans le bâtiment appelé "Atrium" à Los Santos, dans le quartier de Commerce se trouve une statue représentant la moitier inférieure d'un homme qui se masturbe. Cette statue se trouvant au milieu d'autres statue qui regardent la première en mettant leurs mains devant leurs yeux. *À côté de la planque de Catalina, il y a 3 tombes avec une pelle qui peut servir à CJ d'armes, Catalina à enterré des gens mais on ne sait pas qui ils sont. de:Easter Eggs#Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pl:Easter Eggi w GTA San Andreas pt:Easter Eggs do GTA San Andreas ru:Знаете ли вы... Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Easter Eggs Catégorie:Easter Eggs dans GTA San Andreas